Oath For My Lady
by lonelylittleDevil
Summary: How Kahlan and Richard cope after the confession in the episode 'Touched'. Richard tried to get Kahlan back after he was released from the confession


**Author's note** : This story set after 'Touched'. This is how Richard and Kahlan cope with each other after the selfish confession by Annabelle. This is my first Fanfic. R/R guys !

**OATH FOR MY LADY**

Tearing his gaze from the sunset, Richard watched silently as Kahlan placed the saddle onto the horseback. She had not speak to him over the last fifteen hours, mostly she gave him a nod when he asked her, or a slight shook if she disagreed, much to the concern and unease that had been creeping inside him like a venom. As she noticed that he'd been staring, she hurried away to Zedd, helping him with the dinner which already been settled. She'd been keeping distance, he noticed, and that was far worse for him than any kind of tortures that had ever fallen on him.

" If you're not going to eat this, I'll be helping you with it " with a wink, Zedd took a chunk of the fish, while Kahlan chewed on her apple, her eyes on the fire.

Suppressing a sigh, Richard walked toward them and took the fish from Zed, holding it out to Kahlan. " I think you need much more than just an apple " He said carefully, hoping to ease the distance she placed between them.

Without looking at him, she shook her head slightly. " Apple is enough " she said.

He swallowed, placing back the fish on top of the fire, causing Zedd to jump over, saving his extra dinner. " Hey, it wont be nice if over burn ! " he exclaimed, and walked away from them, bringing the fish with him.

" You should eat something " finally, Kahlan formed a sentence, but her eyes still fixed on the fire. Trying not to scoff, Richard sat right next to her.

" I'm not that hungry. " He countered. " Beside, it's good to see Zed happy " He added, trying to lit up her mood.

He saw her bit her lower lip, waiting for her to say something. Apparently, she stood and walked away with her back on him.

Unable to hold the emotion that had been building inside him since she refused to talk to him, he stood bolt upright and caught her wrist, turning her to face him with a little force.

" What is this, Kahlan ? Why don't you talk to me ? "

" There's nothing to talk about " she replied, releasing her hand from his grasp.

" The hell there isn't ! " he retorded, throwing out his hands in frustration. " You barely even say a word ever since … since what happened with Annabelle ! "

Closing her eyes tight, she released a heavy sigh before she opened her eyes again. " We need to get going. Cara and the villagers are waiting " she prompted. Richard scoffed, blocking her way. From distance he could hear Zedd muttering about something, but at the moment he didn't care. Not if he wanted to get rid of the heavy burden he'd been feeling ever since he was released from the confession : guilt.

" We're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong. " he declared, closing the gap between them with one single step. " I know you're still upset about what happened back then. And I'm really sorry to upset you, you can yell at me or anything, but don't shut me off like this, Kahlan. I can't … I can't continue whatever it is we're fighting for without you "

" I'm not upset at you, it wasn't your fault, you were confessed " she said reassuringly. " And I will still be here, I'm not going to leave you. I've made my promise " And with that, she skipped away from him, but he followed her in bigger steps.

" That's not what I mean and you know that ! " He snapped, trapping her with her back on the tree and his hands around her arms. " Damn ! "

" I hate what had happened that day more than you ever know, Kahlan. " he started, softer this time. " Somewhere deep inside I know I was hurting you, saying that I loved her… thinking about loving someone else…" he sighed heavily, searching for her eyes but she simply shut them tight. " I don't know if that even possible. But one thing I know for sure, Kahlan, that it was all fake. You're the only one that I love, always had and will always be. If I never been confessed by the girl, I'll never did such a stupid th…."

" But that's the problem " Kahlan said, opening her eyes to look at him. " To see you like that, loosing yourself completely … " she bit back a sniff, shaking her head slightly, her eyes gleamed with tears. " I've been hoping so badly that there will be somehow, someday we can be together without … loosing your soul. But to see you under the confession, for not being yourself, for acting like a slave … " she choked out. " It kills me, Richard." She said desperately, fisting her hand on her own chest. " It hurts so badly… "

Watching as the tears streamed down her pale cheeks, washing the rosy colour that used to be there, he reached out, cupping her face with both hands and rested his forehead on hers, closing his eyes with a sigh. " I still stand on my word that it'd be fine by me to be confessed by you, I'll be willingly … in every way, it's better than to be confessed by someone else "

" But I can't " she pleaded. " How could you ever think that way ? How could I ever make the only man that own my heart to be … like that ? If we're meant to be together Richard, I want you to be yourself, someone that I truly love and not my slave ! "

Richard pulled away slightly to look at her, a smile formed on his lips. " That's why I love you. It's such a pure heart that you have… " he gently placed his hand over hers on her chest and he exhaled deeply, knowing how truth the words were. If there's an angel on earth, then she must be the one, not only for her beauty, but also for her heart, sacrificing her own life, her own love and desire for the world, no matter how painful it was. He swallowed hard, it was as painful as his too. Gently, he wiped the moist on her cheeks with his thumbs, and wrapped her in his arms, as she buried her head in his chest, flattening her palm again his skin. It burned where she touched him, and his heart hammered in his chest.

She tried to pull away, but he held her tighter.

" You know, that day, when we kissed " a stupid grin shown on his face as he spoke, remembering the time when he was confessed, at the woods where they were barely, nearly made love. " I can't stop thinking about it, you're so … tempting "

" You did what the girl told you " he sensed the bitterness in her voice and he pulled away to see her face. _That's not true_, he thought. _I could feel you inside, but I just can't reach out._

He shook his head. " If I hadn't been confessed that day, I might have done more, you know " he said with a smirk, then with a slight motion, he brushed his lips to hers. " If only you know what I always have in my mind each time I see you… " he grinned upon her lips. " You might think I'm a dirty minded seeker, or you might just run off … but I won't let you " and with that, he kissed her passionately, one hand in her thick silky hair, the other tracing the curve of her back, drawing her even closer as she whimpered against him. Kissing her was the best thing ever, the little spark in the pit of his stomach burst into a flame of desire, burning every inch of his being. It was beyond bliss.

When she broke the kiss, he stumbled forward, following her lips, but she placed her hands on his chest, pushing him slightly. " No, Richard, we can't " she managed, panting.

" Yes, we can " he said huskily." I want you, Kahlan, I always have "

Eagerly, he crushed his lips to hers, his hands shot to her neck, kissing her even deeper, and eventhough her mind kept telling her to break away, her body seemed unwilling to cooperate. She wrapped her fingers in the strands of his thick hair, and the other trailed along his tan muscular chest, leaving a burning trail in every of her touch. When he began to unlaced the front of her white confessor dress, she gasped, finally pulling away from him, breathing heavily. When he lunged forward, she simply pointed one finger at him, stopping him halfway.

" Richard, if you come any closer, I might have to break my oath and leave for good " she threatened half heartedly. As he paused, she drew a long heavy breath and shook her head slightly. " I can't … I can't risk your soul, Richard "

She backed one step away when he moved forward, afraid she might loose all her defence and gave up to the moment. But this time, he saw the anguish in his eyes as he moved closer still, taking her hand. " I curse all these barriers that fell upon us " his voice was full of bitterness as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pressing his forehead to hers. Upon her lips, he breathed his oath. " I won't give up on us, and I promise you, we will find a way to be together. "

She let out a quiet sigh, and once again Richard cupped her face gently, stealing yet another kiss before made their way back to answer Zedd's call, walking hand in hand.

" You know " he began. " Now I feel hungry "

She looked at him, making a face as she did so.

" You think Zedd left something for me ? " he asked, a boyish grin on his face.

Kahlan shrugged. " Perhaps. I don't think he ate the bones " she said, smiling faintly. Richard chuckled, relieved and felt beyond happy to see the smile on her face, a very beautiful sight to see.

(Fin )


End file.
